


Touch Not Sight [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blindfolds, Community: springkink, F/M, Plot What Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Touch Not Sight" by Merfilly."She makes an offering he can't help but accept."
Relationships: Shana "Scarlett" M. O'Hara/Snake-Eyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Touch Not Sight [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Touch Not Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151175) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Length: 3:10  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/touch%20not%20sight.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/touch%20not%20sight%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Merfilly for having blanket permission! Used to fill my "sensory play" square for podfic_bingo for a BLACKOUT. \0/!


End file.
